LightxReader KIRA's revenge
by Velocity Point
Summary: When Shinigami light drops his death note, will he be able to exact his revenge?
1. Rebirth

**KIRA's Revenge **

**Chapter 1**

_i1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die./i_

A soft breeze flew across the desolate, dry, and barren land of the Shinigami Realm. This realm or world was unlike any other; it remains untouched and unseen by humans. In this realm several structures and landscapes which are much different than any human could imagine, even you. The few structures scattered about the quiet world were made of various bones and stones. Whether it was animal or human bones, no one could be sure except for the Shinigami that existed in the Realm. Gray sand was tousled and misplaced by the eerie breeze as one determined Shinigami left a tall mountain upon a cliff.

The Shinigami Ryuk had offered much information due to his weakness for apples, even if it was a rotten old one given to him by another Shinigami. Ryuk had clearly stated that the apple didn't taste anywhere near as good as an apple of the human world but he had given an unforgettable and inspiring story to yet another chuckled softly to himself, a sound that could only be explained as 'kekekekeke'. He stood so that the small amount of light escaping into his cave made his grey-blue skin, abnormally long arms, yellow and red irises, and feathery, soft wings became even more evident. Sometimes he longed for another adventure but now he would leave it up to the newest Shinigami.

"What will you do now... Light?"

The skeletal-like shinigami limped carefully through the realm, careful to avoid the shinigami whom attempted to entertain themselves by gambling with bones. He heard one specifically call out, "Where are you going?" The newest shinigami glanced over his shoulder and his bright red eyes studied Deridovely. Red eyes met red eyes as the skeletal shinigami lightly scratched the back of his head and caused his already spiky black hair to become even messier despite the red cloth he wore as a headband. A gust of wind made the shinigami's coat waver in the air for a moment along with his messenger bag. "To have some fun," Light replied and picked up his bone like weapon that much resembled a hammer. Without another word, Light turned and left the other shinigami.

Many holes could be found throughout the Shinigami realm, these allow Shinigami to look into them and see into the human world. Light pulled out his notebook and peered into the hole with all seeing, yellow and red shinigami eyes. He sneered at the black notebook as he reminisced about all the times he had done endless killing of criminals and had gone by the name of "KIRA". The name had shaken the world and brought both fear and hope among all humans... when he, Light had once been human. "Well Light, I'm waiting," Ryuk said and caused the other shinigami to spin around. He hadn't realized Ryuk had followed him; it had been such a long time since Ryuk had left his cave. A slow smirk crossed Light's face as Ryuk chomped on yet another dull, gruesome apple. "I'm going to exact my revenge, and I'm dropping my notebook," Light said with vengeance flashing in his eyes. Ryuk chuckled, displaying his razor sharp teeth.

"Well then... drop it," Ryuk responded, watching with curious, anticipatory eyes.

Light held the book outward and slowly, ever so slowly... the notebook fell from his bone-like fingers. It seemed like hours as the book fell through the sky and drifted through the clouds, till it hit the ground with a light 'thap'. The rain poured on it effortlessly; watching and waiting for the right person to hold this power over humanity itself.

_i"Light was not actually a God back then, but you should try finding an 'unbelievable guy' in order to have an experience you will never forget."/i_

You had your _ colored bag over your head running down the street during this downpour. Classes had run a bit later than you had hoped and you hated to be out in this horrible weather. The sky had darkened and become a shade of gray, many clouds hid the sky from your view and the large gusts of wind sent your hair and clothes all about. You could honestly care less about your homework that was in your bag probably getting soaked by all this rain. At this point, you were more worried about getting sick than anything else. You decided to make a quick shortcut down an alleyway by your apartment building, The alleyway was very narrow, if you extended both arms you could touch both sides of the buildings. The usually dark red bricks of the building now seemed black due to the dull lighting and how wet the buildings had gotten. You splashed through endless puddles, but you noticed something that made you stop in your tracks. Normally you didn't get that distracted by just anything. No, this object that made you stop in your tracks both scared you and made you extremely curious.

Right there in the middle of this alleyway sat a black notebook drenched by rain, curiosity struck you even harder than before and you squatted by the notebook to pick it up off of the ground. You shoved some of your _ colored hair out of your face so that your _ colored eyes could see much better. "Death Note?" you read aloud; something about his book gave you a very odd distaste. You threw it in your bag despite your gut feelings that told you to just toss it back where you found it and slung the backpack over your shoulder.

You exited the alleyway into a medium sized parking lot where most of the marked lines remained hidden by the murky puddles of water and mud. Due to your shortcut, you now stood at your back door to the brick apartment building in your drenched clothing. Despite how cold you were and the shivers that seemed to shake your body viciously... the only thing on your mind was that notebook. Who would label a notebook something so depressing as 'Death Note'? Who did it belong to? Was there anything even inside? If there was writing, would you even be able to read the soaked, drowning pages? Now you reached into your backpack struggling for the keys. Silently you cursed yourself for having so much stuff in your backpack; no wonder your back hurt sometimes after returning home from school. Finally, you twisted your fingers on the little metal key in the bottom of your bag. You pulled it out, jamming it in the key lock. Once again shoved your _ colored hair out of your face. You jerked the key around a few times and finally an audible 'click' could be heard over the pounding rain. "Finally!" you exclaimed triumphantly with relief while entering the desolate hallway.

It was getting late and so not many people walked the quiet halls of the apartments. When walking passed some rooms, you could hear children crying and yelling, in other rooms shouting could be heard and things breaking, and your apartment room remained silent as you stood outside the room. After the KIRA case, the world had never fully recovered and suffered now more than ever which you hated. You held your key chain close to your face and _ colored eyes so you could examine each key. After finding the key, you unlocked the door and slipped into the room. You shrugged off your wet jacket and tossed aside your broken, torn umbrella. 'Darn wind,' you thought and shrugged your bag off also so that it 'thump'ed against the floor. Although you wanted to look at the notebook right away, it could wait until after you took a long warm shower. With one final glance towards your _ colored bag, you stepped into the bathroom to warm up and get cleaned.

Light had followed the unsuspecting girl home, careful to make sure his bony-skeleton features didn't clack too loudly against the pavement. Now that you had stepped out of the main room, Light cracked his neck and stared down at your bag. Slowly his features

began to change and his horrific, shinigami appearance changed into his original human... Light Yagami form. None of the other Shinigami could change their appearances. Light figured that it was because they were never human in the first place, hadn't murdered nearly as many humans as Light had within his short amount of time owning a notebook, and perhaps his return to earth made the transition easier. The only shinigami features that remained were his Shinigami yellow and red eyes which could see anyone's name and the day they will die.

You stepped out of the shower with a single towel wrapped around your body. The sight before you caused you to let out a blood curling scream. The teenage boy on the news... now stood before you in your apartment. "What's the matter? You're look as if you've seen a ghost," Light asked with a shinigami-like chuckled. You felt like you might actually be seeing a ghost. 'Yagami Light' had be pronounced dead when he was finally caught and couldn't be punished. This boy matched the descriptions and pictures that were aired worldwide on many television stations- short brown hair, thin face, tall... Well everything except the eyes. Yagami Light's eyes were supposed to be brown,'not odd shades of yellow and red. The news had announces this teen to be KIRA but stayed mysterious because details about how he killed and who caught them remained unreleased and still did today.

"I see you found my notebook, _ _ (first and last name) is it? Want to know what it does and how to use it?" Light asked with a smirk and crossed his arms across his chest.

A million questions zoomed through your head once. How is Yagami Light still alive and why has he come to you? These were the questions you found out were most important after sorting through your facing thoughts.

Too many questions and so much confusion... what would be your next move and how would you confront a murderer? What did he want?


	2. Hitotsu

**Part 2**

_i2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected./i_

'His..notebook..?' you thought questionably. Then it hit you like a brick to the head; he was talking about the notebook you picked up on your trip from school returning home. Light noticed your skin getting extremely pale. He smirked. "Maybe we should wait until you are done getting dressed, Your towel is slipping," Light said as smoothly as any Shinigami could. His roaming eyes unnerved you but his statement made you snap back into reality. You blushed completely red despite the fact that a teenager that was supposed to be dead, a murderer stood in your room; quickly you ran into your bedroom. Light looked around the room, it seemed just like any other human living room. Pictures on the wall, of what he believed to be you and your parents, pictures of your friends, and one in particular caught his eye. He let his feet touch the ground and walked to the picture to thoroughly examine the photograph. It was you, wearing a shirt that said 'Pro KIRA', smiling. 'So she was a supporter even better' he thought with a smirk. He walked his way back to the couch as he wondered what was taking you so long. Even as a human he had never understood woman well, even his own sister Sayu Yagami

You haven't even begun to get dressed, the fact that Yagami Light was in your apartment kept you from acting right away. You were bewildered and frightened. Had he come to judge you? Had he come to kill? You threw on whatever clothing you saw first completely unaware of what you were wearing, you stood in front of the mirror in shock of the irony. Your black shirt that said, 'pro KIRA' in red lettering. What were the chances, really? Also you had pulled on a frilly black skirt that ended at your knees. This skirt was a gift from your mother when you used to like Misa-Misa Amane, she was confirmed dead too. Misa had also been confirmed dead as the second KIRA. The skirt itself was designed by Misa herself.

You walked out of your bedroom to find Light sitting with his right leg crossed over the left, reading one of the many gossip magazines you had scattered around. This confirmed you did not have to go get checked for schizophrenia... at least you hoped. This also confirmed he had been snooping around your apartment, which embarrassed you a little bit. "So you're finally done," he said, not taking his eyes off the magazine. "I made tea sit down and we will talk," Light said with his womanizing smile; he was going to use his charms to reel you in. At first, you were a bit reluctant to approach the supposedly dead man before you. Very slowly you walked over and sat across from him and picked up the tea cup that he had set on the table. Instead of looking at his face or speaking, you stared at the contents of the cup.

"I didn't do anything to your tea _, why would I do that to such a beautiful admirer of mine?" he said smoothly with amusement flashing in his eyes that were hidden by the magazine. Hesitantly you glanced towards his face then took a small sip, surprisingly he had made the tea just how you liked it. When Light figured out that you wouldn't initiate the conversation, which he figured out quickly, he closed the magazine and set it aside. "Pull out the notebook you found and read the inside of the cover... please," Light instructed, adding the please as an afterthought. You stood up to go get it, but Light stood up and extended his arm out stopping you. "Nevermind allow me", he held out his left arm and the note dropped in it, it all happened so quickly that you feared that if you had blinked, you would have missed it. You sat back down and he scooched up very close to you, you blushed and glanced away nervously. Beside this guy being a mass murderer he was extremely handsome. This close, his odd colored eyes seemed to see right through one's soul. He opened the book, and set it on your lap. You gulped as you read the first rule. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Your head pounded twice and your vision spun as unfamiliar memories flooded into your head. Somehow, you could see everything that Yagami Light had done, how he had killed all the criminals. Everything.

Light held back the chuckle that almost slipped through his deceitful lips. You in his opinion were completely clueless, clueless of the power you now possessed. "Why don't you give it a try? You now have the ability to continue my work, to complete my goal which you supported.." Light urged with a Shingami like smirk despite his human features. You nearly jumped at the word try. Light wondered if you had the guts, he wouldn't want to erase your memory and start again... to search for a different human. Not that it would be too difficult to find someone else, he could read people quite easily but he still had hopes that he could use you.

Then you immediately pulled out a pen and scribbled a name on the paper, just wanting to get the whole thing over with and not make Light mad. A name that said, 'James Mcclurkin'. "Who is that man you just wrote?" He asked though he knew the answer. You narrowed your _ colored eyes down at the notebook. "My step-father, the man who brutally killed my mother and beat me until he thought I was dead," you whispered harshly. Tears swelled in your eyes as you remorsed the horrible event; your hands tightened on the skirt that you were wearing. Light for one felt pity which was very rare, but he was also happy knowing you could kill. The phone rang out suddenly in your silent apartment, and you excused yourself, wiping your tears as you went to answer the phone. The phone rang several times before you reached it and pressed it to your ear. "Hello?" you asked. It was your grandmother, the closest person to you since your mother died, you had depended on her often and loved her deeply. "Yes Oba-san," you replied softly to what she said.

Light watched you nod a few times, and saw your lips moving but he was a Shinigami and he could eavesdrop easily if he so wanted to do so. He didn't, knowing he'd be following around this girl until she died and to make her a bit more trusting of him. So he thought he should give you a little privacy and stood from the couch. The shinigami walked to the window and peered out at the rain and sorrowful weather. How depressing... but much better than the Shinigami realm. Silently he reminded himself just how fragile the world was and how fragile you were, he'd have to be cautious and less annoying than Ryuk.

Thinking of his loyal Shinigami caused him to crave a juicy apple... how funny.

You hung up the phone and turned to Light with a sneering evil smile you'd never thought you'd ever do. Light was a little taken back but smirked right back at you. He could tell you were the one he was looking for out of all humans... you were the best, fitting, and perfect choice. The shinigami glanced down at his wrist watch, her stepfather must have dropped dead by now and he had an eager partner whom would change the disastrous world.


	3. Intelligance

**part 3 **

_i3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen./i_

Its been a couple of days since your first kill, and not one ounce of guilt or pity ran through your veins. Criminals did wrong upon the world and deserved to be demolished and ridden from the face of the earth. As taught, you just wrote names no specifics. Light instructed you how to thoroughly hide the death note so no one could find or stumble upon it. You didn't mind killing anymore and simply continued life as you normally would. You, as the 'N KIRA' exploded across the media and many countries already gave in, America and Japan were not one of those countries.

Another unfortunate battle with the SPK and the Japanese task force were unavoidable, Light knew this. The SPK or Special Provisions for Kira began and had formed a little bit after L's death, L the great detective had fallen. There was no doubt in his mind that Near would once again investigate. This certain albino by the name of Near took great distaste in the fact that another mass murderer was on the loose. If Near had emotion there is a 95% chance he'd be pissed.

"Giovanni...", Near said in his normal monotone voice, as he stared absent mindedly at the television currently had news reports constantly playing. Each station had something different to say, whether riots were taking place, economic downturns, explosions, declarations of possible wars to come, but all had one similar fact... A mass amount of criminals were perishing. Near twirled a strand of his wavy white hair and glanced toward the man with her grey eyes. Giovanni nodded in response to the unasked question. "We still have the notebook Near, and that shinigami said there was no other shinigami with interest in this world," Geovanni stated with a small sigh. Near looked up showing no emotion. Near twirled a strand of hair around a finger on his right hand and in his left hand he rolled a dice around in his palm. "I won't let Kira off easily, i will find kira.. and put an end to this.. for good. Yagami Light may have gotten away from human punishment due to his death and didn't have to suffer for his crimes... this Kira will". He tossed the dice in his hand and it lightly tapped a domino which caused down a chain reaction. The dominos formed the letter 'I'.

"Find the previous members of the SPK and inform them of the current circumstances immediately. They are needed to win the game... also, request help from... I. The real game has just begun."

The next day after returning home from classes, you finally decided to ask the question that had been itching at you for a while. "Yagami, what are you and what is with your eyes?" you asked suddenly out of the blue. The shinigami stopped pacing about the room and smirked devilishly, he hadn't decided to take the direct approach like Ryuk had. A shinigami like chuckle escaped Lights lips after he answered, "I am a Shinigami, a death god some say. My eyes allow for me to see everyone's names and the day they will die, even yours _. We could make this deal, you and I... you can get eyes like mine so that you can see names and dates also, these can be yours in return for halving your lifespan," he said simply and walked over to you. Now you jumped up from your chair and backed away with a nervous smile until your back it one of the walls in your apartment. "You fear me yet support me, how pathetically wonderful," Light said and flipped his brown hair out of his face as he cornered you. He placed his hands on either side of your face and leaned close so that you could feel his breath on your face; to your surprise it didn't reek of death. "Do we have a deal _?" he asked, studying your bright red face.

Your _ colored eyes met his red and yellow eyes. "Half your life for shinigami eyes and a kiss?" he whispered teasingly, making his voice a bit husky as he did so- but a shinigami couldn't give their voice many human characteristics so this was about as deep as he could go, even if he was a special case. Your heart was going to burst if it pumped any faster, half scared and half wanting that kiss from light. "How much longer do I have to live?" you asked with your voice a little wavery. Light smiled and answered, "Its not for me to say, it depends on the choices you make." He leaned in closer so you prepared yourself. As if on instinct, you slanted your face sideways a little, and your lips met his... gloriously.

All of a sudden the television in your room turned white with a gothic style font L on the screen. This caused prince charming, your Shinigami, to break the kiss and walk over to the television. A synthetic voice on the monitor made you jump and you quickly gathered your wits. "I am L," the voice said, the shinigami recognized it right away. Light chuckled and sarcastically said, "Oh believe me we know who you are." Light had specifically told you that 'L' would be your enemy, he also told you he knew his had worried you a bit because of how great a detective and foe he would be, but the fact that Light knew his name. He didn't give it to you though because it wouldn't work; you don't know what he looks like. Light had also said that he wanted to wait till things got 'fun'. "As you know I and the members of the SPK, or Special Provisions for Kira are currently tracking you down as i speak. There is a 60% chance you are here in the United States of America, the other 40% we guess Japan, so you're either here or there. I do love playing games of hide and seek," the voice continued, ignoring Light's response. Well actually, you had no microphone to reply back to L so he couldn't hear either of you anyway. Light watched the unmoving screen closely with arms crossed. You were mortified. How does this guy just know where you live in the first place? You lived in America, but you had connections to Japan do by family. The 'Misora' family, the famous Naomi Misora was engaged to your cousin Raye Penbar. He was killed by KIRA, he should have never dug himself in a hole he couldn't get out of, and besides, your mother never really liked her elder sister. So, you never really knew the Penbars'. You had been thinking so long you missed parts of L's speech. "KIRA, you will perish at my feet, just like Yagami Light, trust me... Justice will prevail and I will not lose. This time Kira will be punished and I will help me assure this ending," the synthetic voice concluded. The T.V went back to the news, Light had his fist clenched. "Who the hell.. is I?" the shinigami hissed under his breath, completely forgetting about the deal.

Intelligence, or I was a fifteen and one month years old. He sat in his headquarters in London, England. It had been quite a while since he had left Wammy house to follow in a certain someone's footsteps. He was known to solve many crimes using numbers and never failed to crack a case- he held a record that he had no intentions of letting a case beat him... especially the 'Next Kira' case.

He was much like Near, except he had deep black hair and piercing light blue eyes that stared at the computer monitor, never lifting. Having lived in England almost half his life an accent developed which only made his personality funnier and even harder to take seriously. He had the sames shaggy hair and look in his eyes. "The Irony..", he sighed staring at the computer screen. He had been just wrapping up the left behind material of the KIRA case. "Bloody hell," he cursed, standing up from the chair. He walked away humming the 'looney tunes' theme song. He loved cartoons, cartoons of all kinds, but his favorite is the looney tunes. The cooky adventures of Bugs Bunny, and his friends. This lone reason is why people can't take him seriously, he acts just like a normal child... what's so special?

The fact that in math he is well over achieved. He could easily add the population of London, without even moving an inch. It would be an easy multiplier. Although his personality would make other people believe he was unworthy, his calculations and excellent deduction skills made up for it. "Bernard.. my videos please?" I requested as he scratched the back of his head. The old man stood, "As you wish." I glanced up at his computer screen as the rerun episode of Bugs Bunny disappeared and was replaced by a white screen with a gothic letter L on the screen. A pout crossed I's face but he shoved some of his black hair out of his face and pulled on his head set. "What's up Doc?" I quoted and rocked back and forth a bit in his chair. When a response didn't come right away, I twirled his computer chair around in a circle till he was facing the screen once again. "Did you place the message up across all televisions in the United States and Japan?" I asked into his microphone, the microphone produced an altered, synthetic voice. Near replied with an 'affirmative' and I could picture the albino boy curling a strand of his hair.

Intelligence tugged at a strand of his own black hair. "This means war. The message should make the Next Kira nervous and think we are a lot closer to finding them than we really are. I am 90% sure the Next Kira is in the United States. The current population is around..." I takes a moment to calculate "315, 717, 650. We need to be able to narrow down the area and people," I responded. Intelligence tapped his computer screen impatiently. "To do that we would need to know the exact city," Near whispered to himself. "First, Near, we need to figure out where the first person lived whom was killed. If the Next Kira was using it for the first time, they might have started within their own country and possibly state. Then we will do a broadcast within that state or time zone... and work from there," Intelligence suggested strategically. I twirled again while listening to silence on the other end of the call. "Okay, I'll ttyl, I got looney tunes to watch, I have a life," He added and disconnected the conversation with Near. "Poor little Nimrod N," he said with a sigh. "There he goes digging himself in a hole he cant get out of."

Near pulled off his headset and studied his large stack of tarot cards that he had used to build a card house. Carefully the albino reached forward and pulled card out of the bottom, this caused all the cards to fall and scatter about the floor. With a blank face Near twirled his white hair around his finger and glanced towards Geovanni. The man already had what he needed. Gently Near took the paperwork and newspaper clippings from his trusted worker and spread the papers out in front of him on top of his cards. "Has Steven discovered anything? Or Halle?" Near asked and glanced up with grey eyes to see the man shake his head. He returned to looking at the papers and picked up a clipping. "Very well, please fetch me my robots," Near said as a way of dismissing the man.

'James Mcclurkin died mysteriously of a heart attack' read the headline. Near continued to skim through the article which included that the man had no previous illnesses or heart problems. It also included a paragraph about a wife and stepchild. "Hmm, _ _? We must look into this girl a little bit more."


	4. Cupid

_4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack./i_

"I... there is a 85% chance Kira lives in the state of _," Near said into his mic which produced a synthetic voice. The albino twirled a strand of his hair as he faxed over the clipping he had read about you and your family.

While you wrote down the name of criminals, Light entertained you by telling you embarrassing stories of his freshman year in college. He made you feel at home even though you were killing. "There was this girl in my Pre-Psych class we used to call Mosquito because of her nose, and I swear it was the biggest in this the world," Light continued to say one afternoon. You laughed as he explained her features to you, "Haha!" Light told you these stories out of the sheer pleasure of seeing your smile, and how they sparkled. Despite the fact that he thought he would simply use you like he had used Misa... he couldn't. He wished he had met you during his reign, you would have been his goddess and much better suited than Amane Misa. He smiled down at you as he floated over to your side.

Lightly he landed on his feet and he flipped through one of your school textbooks. Your progress was great, everyday a page and a half without fail. "So 'Next KIRA', what do you think of your progress?" Light asked with a Shinigami like smirk. You hesitated, he called you 'Next KIRA'. "My progress?" you responded in a sort of questioned statement. You flipped through the few pages you were able to fill this evening. "I think I am doing pretty well," you stated confidently. Light nodded as you kicked up the floorboard beneath your feet. With careful precision and caution, you set the Death Note sideways into the opening. This was the hiding spot you made for the death note, an old moving floor board where you kept old pictures of your mom. "_, how about we go somewhere, Just us?" Light suggested and raised his eyebrows. Did he just ask you on a date? You couldn't help the blush that appeared on your face. "A shinigami asking me on a date?" you teased. Light simply flipped some of his hair out of his face and averted his gaze instead of answering. It was hard to make the shinigami feel at a loss of words, even as a human Light had always had something to say or something going through his mind but with you it was different.

Light asked you to give him a small tour around the area, you agreed. Unfortunately there really wasn't much. You thought you should take him to your school, since it really wasn't that far from your house. Light followed you hovering. It's times like these you wished that you could hover too. "How do you feel about subways?" you asked Light whom was invisible to anyone else on the street, thankfully the two of you were alone. You decided to take the subway when he said he didn't mind and used to use the subways quite often as a human. He didn't speak about his human life too often but when he did, you listen carefully and make sure to try and remember everything he has said.

Once boarded you decided to sit next to a young boy, who was watching 'Looney Tunes' on his portable DvD player. You couldn't help yourself and glanced over towards the screen with your bright _ colored eyes. "You wanna watch too?" asked the stranger. The boy's accent made you want to fall over and die, he was so cute. Light sneered he knew exactly who that boy was even if you had no idea. Time spent watching the Looney Tunes made time pass quickly and you were so into the cartoon that you almost missed your stop... Light had to remind you. When the subway came to your stop you thanked the boy for allowing you to watch his cartoons with him and you and followed Light off the subway. The station was filled with rushing people who ran about calling names. Light just walked through people, you unfortunately had to walk around. You wouldn't want to walk through people anyway, that would be incredibly gross. You walked up the specific steps you needed to and smiled over towards Light whom seemed to have his mood drop several degrees. "This is my school," you announced and placed your hands on your hips.

The shinigami peered over towards the school and tilted his head. He had heard that American schools were much different from schools in Japan, but he still imagined that they had to be similar in some way. "What classes do you take?" he asked although he had no need to hear the answer. You listed several classes, some were classes he had to take when he had gone to school in Japan- several others were not included in his school curriculum. "Hm," Light responded easily and floated over to one of the windows so that he could peer into one of the classrooms. You tilted your head then laughed. "Yagami, you aren't really that interested are you?" you asked, though you made it sound more like a statement. Light turned to face you and gave an easy smile. "I think it is just hard to get used to the human world once again, but with your help I think I might like it a bit more once we make an ideal world," Light said smoothly and glanced above your head at your full name and date of death.

You gave a little shrug of your shoulders and glanced around to make sure no one was around to see your supposingly one sided conversation. Then you went to the park behind your 6-12 junior and senior high school. You sat on the swing all the way on the left. Light sat on the one next to you and raised his shinigami eyes to the bright blue sky. Lightly you began to swing so that your hair blew about in the wind. He looked at you and watched your hair blow in the breeze, and fell. He blushed which is rare, he blushed a bit deeper at your laugh that followed. The way you kick your legs on the swing... everything about you he liked, he had to protect you. When you got off the swing he gripped the both of your shoulders and leaned in to kiss your lips softly. Your _ colored eyes widened in shock, he separated from you. Red and yellow eyes sparkling like stars. You could now see the real human Light you never saw before. Its like he changed, metamorphosed after touching your lips. "They say if a Shinigami falls in love with a human they die, but I don't think thats true. I love you and i'm not withering away," Light said slowly, almost curiously. Your heart pounded fiercely "I love you too.. Light.." you responded with bright pink cheeks.

Light fluttered for a moment to a place unknown, his heart ached and he pulled you in his arms. He felt warmness in a place where it was cold, with you him and the ideal world he would have everything he could ever wish for. He just needed you. When he had first dropped his notebook, his single and only plan was to use whoever the unlucky, pitiful, worthless human was for himself. Now, it was **different** though, he hadn't expected someone like you to find his notebook and he simply couldn't keep his cold, stone heart strong. Slowly you were breaking away the stone piece by piece and warming his cruel soul. You were changing him. Gently he pulled you tighter against him and he stroked your soft _ colored hair. How could he use you when every instinct and fiber in his being wanted to protect you? At this point, a Shinigami would usually disappear into dust but since he was still part human and part shinigami- he was still able to live despite his feelings for you... if you could call a shinigami living that is. "Goddess... Next Kira... _," he murmured and shook his head softly. You looked up at him questionably and raised your eyebrows because it was rare that he called you by your name.

"Thank you," Light said, words that didn't come easily and he meant the words wholeheartedly. You smiled widely, it was practically the best praise you could ever get from the you stood a bit taller in his arms and pressed another kiss to his lips. Your heart swelled and knew if he too still had a beating heart... it would beat in sync with yours.

Light walked along side you and as the two of you headed back towards your apartment. The day had been filled with subway trips, visiting your school, swinging on a playground, sneaking into a movie, and other teenager like things that Light had never found time to do during his human life. You had certainly enjoyed yourself and had briefly had the chance to forget about L or the other danger and worries in your life as of now. Also, you figured out that your shinigami found you to be very special and felt the same way as you did which improved your mood greatly and made yourself even more determined. "I should be the one thanking you for taking me out today," you told him contently. The two of you entered through the back door of the apartment like you had the first night, this caused you to miss an important fact that Light figured out just a minute too late. "_ wait," Light snapped suddenly as you rushed down the hallway towards your room. It was too late though, you had already reached the door that was open.

Your _ eyes widened at the sight of police in your room, searching through your belongings. Stumbling back a step caused you to bump into a wall and drew the lead police man to turn in your direction. "Are you _ _? We have a warrant and have permission to bring you in for questioning about your step-father James Mcclurkin," the cop said. You glanced down at the man's name tag due to his Japanese accent, it read 'Touta Matsuda'. He had short black hair and concerned, caring eyes despite his job. You shook your head with a glance towards the rest of the police in the apartment. "I-I want my lawyer," you said nervously and hoped dearly that they hadn't found the Death Note.

A boy with shaggy black hair and light blue eyes walked over and stepped around Matsuda. "Oh so we meet again. You know, sometimes me conscience kinda bothers me... _But not this time! _Here, you may borrow my phone to call your lawyer," Intelligence said with a crooked grin and once again quoting Looney Tunes. The accent and quote gave it away almost immediately, this was the boy from the subway earlier and he seemed to be onto you now and possibly know that you are the 'Next Kira'. Light glared at the boy, so this was I, whom they had now seen twice in just one day - the second reason wasn't for a good reason. I has no evidence so Light knew you would be safe for now and that the boy wouldn't hurt you, at least not right away. The shinigami vanished for the time being.

Meanwhile Ryuk watched from above in the Shinigami Realm and laughed hysterically, a 'Kekekekeke' sound."How interesting indeed, how will you handle this Light?" Ryuk asked the thin, empty air.

"How old are you exactly? You aren't even old enough to drive yet, where is your authority? Who gave you the right to invade my home?" You spat. Intelligence laughed and amusement flickered in his eye, for a moment it seemed like he didn't take you seriously, as if you were simply a characters in one of his cartoons. "I am 15; here is my Driver's license and police ID," I answered. He threw you his wallet, you fumbled with it between your hands before managing to open it. 'Unbelievable' you thought as you studied the contents with wide _ colored eyes. He had the freaking shiny gold badge and everything. This was so bizarre and irregular in your opinion. When you turned 15 you got collections of DvD's and CD's. He has a Drivers License and has a high ranking official job. "How did you get these? Who would give a child...?" you sputtered in shock. He again laughed and tugged on a strand of hair. "That's just plain old silly, I'm considered an adult," he exclaimed as if it was obvious.

Matsuda shrugged when you glanced towards him for affirmation. "Believe me Miss. _, I'm as confused as you are right now," he replied to your unasked question. I looked at you with a sinister smile, his once innocent face becoming more serious and calculating. His blue eyes studied your own _ colored ones."Beautiful faces always hide ugly monsters," Intelligence stated and tilted his head thoughtfully. He looked up once again and gave the bridge of his nose a scratch. "This can be compared to Space Jam and examined analytically. It is like you're the aliens on Space Jam because you have touch something powerful... and you now think you're stronger, more superior, and a 'God'.. correction 'Goddess' of the world. Just like the previous Kira's, your power will be your downfall. In reality, along with your power... you're a coward, who couldn't do anything on their own. Now you hide behind the power of a notebook," Intelligence explained and rocked back and forth on his feet a bit as he words both upset and awed you. Where was your lawyer? A 15 year old driver, agent, and philosopher stood before you accusingly. "What? You think I'm Kira? Please, give me a break! You can't just waltz into my apartment and say I'm kira!" you snapped defensively. Intelligence's blue eyes glistened happily and with some smugness. "I never said specifically that you are Kira _. Are you feeling paranoid? Are you Kira? Hmm, now that you say that... I was already thinking that you are Kira, this is true," I replied back easily.

He just eyed you and said this, "I'll bet you monsters lead interesting lives...well anyway Kira, lets go to the station."


	5. Break-in

Chapter 5

_i5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds./i_

Light floated into the large building and cocked his head to the side, the quiet sound of a train could be heard. The shinigami followed the sound down the tiled hallway until he approached the last door at the end of the hall. Slowly Light slipped into the room and studied all the toys that lined the shelves and floor. In the center of the room sat the small albino boy who seemed to be fiddling with the toy train in his hands. A tall man by the name of Giovanni, if the shinigami remembered right, had squatted down beside Near with paperwork in his hands. "Near, I has brought _ _ into custody and for questioning. No Death Note has been discovered yet. Why do you and I believe so strongly that she is the murderer we are looking for?" Giovanni said and watched Near set the toy trains back down on the track. Near picked up a few small puppets that he made and rolled them around in the palms of his hands. The puppets were handmade replicas of L, Mello, Near, Misa, Light, Ryuk, Mikami, I, and of you.

Gently, Near separated the L puppet from the rest and tilted his head. "Currently, there are plenty of people who would have the motivation and continue killing criminals. Yagami Light had many followers who felt he was justice and that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. _ _ was a strong follower of his and there were no symptoms or reasons as to why her step-father should have died so suddenly. Yes accidents happen but I am positive that it wasn't... if the Shinigamis Ryuk, Rem, and Siddoh came to the 'human world' as they say, who is to say more wouldn't come? The first criminals that died were killed within her home state and I've had I keep an eye on her for the past couple days. He has seen her having one sided conversations... and she has been acting quite suspicious. Her teachers have said that she hasn't been acting like her usual self, saying that she isn't participating as much, her grades are dropping a bit, and she she seems to have distanced herself from her friends," Near explained and set the L puppet down along side Matt and Mello. He twirls a strand of hair and glanced over towards the door, feeling watched but seeing no one.

"Do you believe in angels Giovanni?" Near asked seemingly out of the blue. The man frowned and shook his head slightly but then paused. "I guess. I mean we know Shinigami are real so why not angels? Why do you ask?" Giovanni replied and handed Near the files he had requested. Near reached over and poked his train, causing it to fall off the tracks. "Because I believe and I'm sure that L is an angel and will not let Kira get away with this. Perhaps soon, I too will become an angel to," the boy said slowly and a smirk spread across his face. Light glowered at Near and vanished.

"The new L... the one who replaced the previous one, his name is Nate River," said a voice and you looked up slightly with wide _ colored eyes. Your eyes met Light's yellow and red ones as he landed softly in your cell. He knew the police and I had cameras placed so that they could observe you, meaning you couldn't talk to him or react too dramatically to anything he says. "We have to get Nate out of our way, without him - I think Intelligence will struggle. I don't want to get rid of I just yet.," the shinigami informed you. You stared at Light and nodded, and you casually went back to your school work in which you the police had surprisingly let you keep. "_, I want you to give up possession of your notebook so that we can clear your name. I will kill Near... Nate River off so that he can't help I. This notebook will just go back to me, you won't remember a thing until the note is back in your possession". You of course not knowing how to respond without getting caught said and did nothing, "Tap your fingers for yes , tap only one finger for a no", he suggested. You tapped the fingers on your desk, making a beat with your fingers so it didn't seem suspicious. you got up and lay sideways on your bed so you weren't facing the surveillance cameras. Light floated beside you and gave you one last kiss. "I take back ownership..". Everything went black.

(I know this one is short but i am at the school library and could only get this much down before the bell- Velo)


	6. Update A

So here is my update for this, I am stopping this for a short while to work on a Beyond BirthdayxReader fan fic.

The first person to reveiw after seeing this update, gets to work on it with me.

This fan fic will not be that long my Pro-KIRA's, I promise I will work on part 6, so for now.

**Have Fun With Reveiwing! **


	7. Preview Rebirth the second

Mikami, Haikyu was the unlucky offspring of Mikami,Teru. He was 17 years old and spent most of his time worshipping god KIRA with his father. One thing that Mikami, Haikyu didn't know is that he was being watched by another human like Shinigami. "Beyond, are you sure he will do it, if he gives that book to Mikami instead we're screwed", said Light, "Hush light we will get our revenge", said Beyond in his creepy raspy voice. "It'll be like taking candy from a baby".

**AN/ Almost done, give me some time i'm still alive**.


	8. Rebirth 2

Is KIRA still a God, yes? No?, could he still rule with a golden thumb?, could he redeem us of our deaths with a wicked smile but still be of the light. Who knows? But all I know is KIRA is a monster. And he needs to be put to justice.

*Chapter 6, The Death Note will not take effect if the persons name is written on several different pages*

"We have some tragic news I, Near has been killed, it appears that we where wrong about this girl, and we played right into KIRA's trap", Intelligance turned around to Giovanni, tears streaming down his face, "My brother can't be dead, Near can't be dead, he said we would catch KIRA together!"

Intelligance shouted at Giovanni was took a step back, "Your the only one left to succeed L, will you do it?", Giovanni asked. "I dont have a choice in the matter, looks like its duck season, and I'm Elmer Fudd now, and imma huntin' me some rabbits".

You woke up on the cot and slowly sat up, and ther first thing you realized is you weren't in the cell anymore. You were in a room inside of L's headquaters. You then realized your legs were freed and your clothes were changed. You left the room and holding one of your elbows while walking down the silent corridor. It was barely lighten so you couldn't see. Than you saw a light switch about 20 steps away from you, your eyes lit up triumphetly and you sped you walking to the light switch and you flip it on and you continued walking till you found a door you gave it a hard push and you walked into Intelligance's office. He turned to you, at that moment, that look he gave you. You never had anyone ever look at you with such hatred. "You killed my brother", he whispered, "you killed my damn brother and now I'm all alone!". "What are you talking about Intelligance i didn't kill anyone i was looked up in a cell for two weeks!", you replied. He got up from his swivel chair and walked over to you, "go to hell", he said and walked passed you out the door. Never in your seventeen years of life had you ever had someone say those words to you, You walked over to his computer monitor, and your hand covered your mouth as the screen replayed Near's death, over and over. He was playing with an airplane and than it dropped he put his hand on his heart, Giovanni ran over to him but it was too late, Near fell on his domino city spit foaming out of his mouth followed by blood. Your tears fell as you watched this scene over and over. Than you thought.

Is Kira a god?, or is he a demon. Everything you once knew about KIRA dropped now. You just wanted his Illimination, and you will help Intelligance avenge his brother Near even if you end up dying.

Teru Mikami sat in his jail cell, and looked up at the ceiling there was nothing else to do here, he was trapped in a constant forever in his mind an infinate desolate forever, but this was only lifted when Haikyuu visited. Mikami's son. Haikyuu Mikami was 15 years old now, damn near 16, and he'd visit his Death Row'd father everyday now for the passed 3 years. He brought his father food and many things to do in his spare time. Today was a special day indeed to visit his father, he grabbed the deck of cards and plopped them in his school bag, he then exited the house and walked outside in the cold december air, he noticed something black lying in the snow. He picked it up and brushed the snownof the top to read the cover, "death note", as eerie as it sounded he didnt wanna put it down, he slid off his glove and turned the front page, and then he saw everything you did, everything light did. In a terrible stand still of fear he dropped it but he hurridly picked it back up and jumped as a man stood before him. He had on blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and piercing red and yellow eyes that observed him, "Hello I'm Beyond Birthday, and you are the 2nd KIRA".


	9. Beyond The Shinigami Eyes

((A/N thank you for the amazing reviews! It makes me smile to see you all enjoying this!))

Intelligance's eyes never lifted from the screen, he was reading the kill count now, it skyrocketed. Criminals were dying at a rate so high it made the first KIRA look like a joke. People were dying all hours of the day, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. It was confusing to him because he couldn't find out KIRA's motives. You watched Intelligance turn from a 15 year old child to the worlds greatest detective in the blink of an eye, and he is 2 years younger than you. You felt so bad for him, and the sad thing is you didnt even know that Near was his brother they looked and acted so different from each other, but Intelligance showed you an old picture of him and Near, before he left with his adoptive parents, and on the back it said 'Nate and Icabod River', written in cursive. Your guessing Nate was Nears name, and Icabod was Intelligance's name, but something on the computer monitor caught you and Intelligance's eyes, causing you to turn to it, it was another suicide noted death, but here is the catch in the man's blood said 'Free Mikami'. Intelligance pressed the intercom button, "get me all you know on Teru Mikami", he said monotonly, "and make it snappy".

Haikyuu looked at Beyond Birthday, than looked back at the death note and continued writting, Beyond watched him floating a few inches off of the floor with a smirk, "your doing exellent, you've gained my respect", Beyond let his feet touch the ground and snuck up behind Haikyuu, and whispered in his ear, "We can make a deal.. you cut your lifespan and you can please God KIRA, and you can have eyes like mine to see the names of humans". Haikyuu's eyes widened, 'please god kira?', he thought, 'than i must'. Haikyuu stood up and faced Beyond, "bless me with the eyes of the gods..", he said. Beyond Birthday smirked, 'just like taking candy from a baby'. He placed two fingers on the top of Haikyuu's head and pressed, time stopped for Haikyuu but not for Beyond, Beyond was now seeing his future, "Oh what a pretty baby girl Haikyuu, i'll let you have the pleasure of about 13 years in her life and i'll cut it from there", "We can just have you die of cancer or some disease like that, it'll be really tragic". He exited from Haikyuu's future Memories and he smirked as Haikyuu opened his new red and yellow eyes. "Now that you have pleased KIRA lets let the real games begin".

((A/N your memory has been whipped of knowing you were KIRA and now your helping the black sheep, and Beyond Birthday is the next shinigami, weres light you ask?, i believe in the next chapter you'll find out, oh and by the way i have a DA s0metr0llaradia and a youtube Velocity Point so shout me up reviews and video reviews as well! Peace out!))


	10. Update B and jazz

((A/N hey!, so umm yeah, I am gunna get together a cosplay group on YouTube!, so if you wanna be in it auditions! Just tag Velocity in the video title and act out the charector you wanna be we are doing homestuck death note hetalia. So yeah! Go ahead make your video and if your picked, daily pics will be found on my YouTube account velocity point. I will announce you. Have fun!))


End file.
